leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS047
Purrrr-sian (Japanese: VS ペルシアン VS Persian) is the 47th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In an unknown barren location, is waiting just as his returns with a message in its talons. Thanking his Pokémon, Blue opens the letter from his grandfather, , and silently pores over its contents. Back in Celadon City, Miles is faced with 's demands for Pika, but simply sneers a challenge for Yellow to take Pika back himself, and orders a combined attack from his , , and . With Yellow kept at bay Miles escapes into the city, and as Erika struggles to get up Yellow decides to attack at full force as well. Much to Erika's dismay Yellow's full force merely consists of Ratty and , to which Yellow explains that he released all the other Pokémon he had captured, seeking only true friends as opposed to filling up Pokédex entries. As Yellow leaves on Dody, Erika orders one of her elite groups to follow, when she discovers the sketchbook Yellow has dropped. Flipping through the pages she finds detailed, annotated sketches on Yellow's three traveling companions. In the middle of Celadon City, Miles gloats to himself as Yellow struggles to find him in the dark. Musing to himself of the pay he would receive from the old woman who ordered Pika's capture, and the prospects of experimenting on a Pokémon League champion's Pokémon, Miles swears revenge on the Celadon University he was kicked out of and plans his attack. As Yellow carefully searches, Marowak sends its to attack Yellow's team, while Yellow's attempts to listen for the Bonemerang are foiled as Persian uses on the wall to create interfering noise. With Paras's on Marowak's bone Yellow's team is slowly weakened, and a scream from Yellow elicits concern from Pika. As Erika gets to her feet, she deduces that Miles must have found Red in order to use the latter's scent in engineering his bodysuit, and at this revelation her citizens suggest that Professor Oak be consulted. However, Erika proposes an alternative in Blaine: the fourth of the 'good' Gym Leaders who had once sworn allegiance with Team Rocket, and so the scientist is contacted at his Gym on Cinnabar Island. Major events * Pika gets taken away by Miles. * It is revealed that 's , along with other Pokémon, were released shortly after Yellow captured them. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * (flashback) * Brock (fantasy) * Misty (fantasy) * Erika * Blaine * Agatha (flashback) * Miles * Team Rocket scientist (flashback) Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * ( 's) * (Ratty; 's) * (Dody; 's) * (Misty's; flashback) * (Blaine's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia * This chapter's name is a pun in one of the featured Pokémon . Errors In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu=Persian |de= |it=VS Persian |ko= |pt_br=VS Persian |es_eu= |vi=VS Persian }} de:Kapitel 47 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS047 fr:Chapitre 47 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA047 zh:PS047